villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chase Young
Chase Young is the main antagonist in the final two arcs in the Xiaolin Showdown animated series. He opposes the Xiaolin Dragons-in-training. He was the most formidable enemy next to Hannibal Roy Bean. At one time, Chase was on the side of good; however, he was told by Hannibal Roy Bean that he could only achieve his destiny as the greatest warrior on the Heylin side. He was convinced to drink the Lao Mang Long soup, which accentuated his strength at the cost of his soul. The main ingredient in the soup is dragons. This was demonstrated when he tried to eat Dojo Kanojo Cho. Chase has lived for so long he has been around the world. Wherever he went, he defeated great warriors. Whenever he defeats a warrior, Chase takes control of their chi and their physical form, transforming them into a legion of "Jungle Cats". The Jungle Cats are lions, tigers, and panthers, but on Chase's command, retake their human form, or other forms such as birds. Chase can give the cats any command by simply snapping his fingers. Minions Some of Chase's defeated warriors, who he using his dark Heylin sorcery, turned into his minions include: *Japanese Samurai *Aztec Jaguar Warrior *Greek Amazon *Caveman *An archer from the Pacific Islands *Masked Zulu Warrior It is also arguable that Jack Spicer and Wuya are his off-and-on minions. Physical Appearances Chase can turn into a reptile-like creature before or after drinking the potion. The reptile form stands on two legs, has large claws and teeth, and gives Chase super strength. When in human form he appears to be a young man in his late teens, with Asian tinted skin and yellow slitted eyes. His hair rises above his head and is streaked with green. He wears a suit of armor with shoulder guards, pads around his knees and a belt with his insignia on it. Personality Chase is a very proud character, holding his fighting skills in high regard. He deems most other characters as below himself, showing no respect or even acknowledgement of their abilities (with the potential exception of Hannibal Roy Bean). This ego affects his modus operandi as well; most of his plans are inherently grand. He spends most of season two turning Omi to evil, and he later resurrects Wuya without the majority of her powers. In addition to his large scale schemes showcasing his ego, he does have a knack for subtlety (using a spy to gain information on the Xiaolin Monks and manipulating events during season two). He relies on fear to keep his minions in line. Chase is well known for his contempt of the notion that Shen Gong Wu are necessary to win battles. Even when fighting showdowns for personal gain, he relies on his martial arts alone. On the few occasions when he does use Shen Gong Wu, he usually uses them for manipulating opponents as part of a larger plan. (An excellent example is when he challenged Omi to a conventional Xiaolin Showdown in The New Order. He only did this as a ruse so the other monks would not suspect of an alliance growing between him and Omi.) When Chase was on the side of good, his personality was similar to both Omi's and Raimundo's. His light hearted apperance and manners easily won over Omi when they first met 1500 years previously. His quest to be the strongest warrior would eventually lead him to betray his friends. Powers & Abilities Having had many centuries to hone his skills, Chase is among the greatest martial artists in the series (if not the greatest of all), having so far been beaten in combat only by Master Monk Guan. During the second season, he maintained a clear advantage over the monks in terms of skill and power. Season three evened it out considerably, due to the monks extensive training, but he still remained superior in combat. Though somewhat limited in magic, he is a capable sorcerer. For example, he was shown to float in the air when following Jack Spicer on one occasion. In his reptillian form, he becomes even stronger and faster, but for some reason he stays in human shape for the majority of the series. (One potential explenation is that the beast-form affects his mind, as he seems far more feral when transformed) Even though Chase has many skills and abilities he still has weaknessess and fears. Chase has one and only one fear, Hannibal Roy Bean. It was proved the episode Hannibal was released. He is also weakened during the Heylin eclipse, where he escaped Wuya and Hannibal by the skin of his teeth. He also has the ability to turn people into cats. For only those who swear their loyalty to Chase and gave up their freedom. Relationships Heylin Wuya: Chase's most notable relationship is with the Heylin Witch, Wuya. During season two, she left her former partner (Jack) and moved in with him, and it was hinted at some form of partnership. After he returned her to solid form (albeit without her full magical powers), they worked together on numerous occasions and Wuya seemed to live with him in his lair. Often, their alliance was somewhat strained due to Wuya's treacherous ways and Chase's ego. He kept her under careful supervision, especially to prevent her from hoarding Shen Gong Wu to rebuild her power. They eventually settled their differences for the benefit of Evil. Jack Spicer: Although he on occasion teamed up with the evil boy genius, Chase held little love or respect for his troublesome fan. At times he was impressed with Spicer's persistence, but he generally regarded him as an inferior insect. The one time Chase commented on Jack's surprising skill was when Kimiko was impersonating Jack. Hannibal Roy Bean: This is the only character Chase has ever shown fear of. In a way Hannibal served as a mentor to the Xiaolin-turned-Heylin warrior by turning him to evil and exposing him to the freedom it gave. In many ways, they are similar—both are highly cunning and ruthless in their ways—yet they differ on just as many. They truly hate one another and openly act hostile in each others' presence. Hannibal is the only threat to Chase. Chase proved his fear when he showed his anger when Hannibal was first released. He said that releasing Hannibal was "far worse than the world coming to an end". Xiaolin Warriors Omi: Omi is most likely the only character Chase has any respect for, with Chase having spent most of season two turning him to evil like Hannibal did to Chase 1500 years ago. In the field and in private, Chase has complimented his martial arts skill and creativity on numerous occasions. It seems he finds a relationship with Omi, acting like he has known Omi for years. He always finds a way to help him, probably trying to convince Omi that the Heylin way is not necessarily the way to Hell. Master Monk Guan: Guan and Chase were once commrade in arms who fought alongside Grand Master Dashi to defeat Wuya 1500 years ago. Despite their history together, the two have little contact with one another in the series. Their only interactions were seen during the events of "Master Monk Guan", flashbacks and the three episode series finale. From what we have gleamed the two were once good friends. Lair Chase's lair is a volcano that has the shape of an evil face. Outside Chases lair is only accessible through flight, as it is a high up mountain, and has a long runway that seems to resemble the bottom jaw of a monster. His actual mountain is hollowed out and resembles a face. The door to Chase's inner sanctum is impossible to locate on your own, but it will open as a large and imposing stone wall. A recurring joke in the series is Jack getting slammed by the door. The door has two torches to either side of it. Hallway The hallway to get into Chase's inner sanctum is a long and dimly lit one with torches on the sides. Inner Sanctum The inner sanctum is a large series of staircases, open rooms, and pools of water. The whole area glows blue and shining white, and there seems to be an endless amount of rooms. The Dining Room Chase can often be found in his large dining room, eating a large spread of food. The Playroom The playroom is the room where Chase trains his Jungle Cats and fights Master Monk Guan in the episode Master Monk Guan. It has mirrors that pop up from the ground to confuse opponents, and it also has a fire ring, moving platforms, and a spinning crop blade that can rake across the floor, Jack was the one who turned most of these things on. Chase's Room Chase's Room has a large chair and is the main spot for Chase's Jungle Cat minions. In the episode The New Order, it appeared to have changeable ceiling styles, going from night, to sunset, to midnight, to dusk. The Pool The pool is a little area that has a small gleaming pool that gets connected from a little room. Wuya was seen there in the episode Oil in the Family, where she was feeding grapes to a crow. She is often seen sulking near here when she senses a new Shen Gong Wu. The Roof The roof is a small platform that is surrounded by lava, it is only seen in the video game, but it is hinted it exists in the show. Enemies He has numerous enemies from both the Heylin side and the Xiaolin side. These include the Xiaolin monks (i.e. the main characters, but more so Master Monk Guan), Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean. Jack Spicer is a fan of his, but in Chase's eyes, he is an insect. He does know about the minor villains, such as Tubbimura, Katnappé, Vlad and Cyclops, as seen in Saving Omi. During season two, however, Chase wanted to get Omi on his side, knowing Omi would one day grow strong enough to defeat him. Chase, although a master of martial arts and sorcery, does have a weak spot. During the Heylin Eclipse, he is weakened, and all of his jungle cats fall into a deep sleep. In the episode 'Hannibal's Revenge', Wuya and Hannibal Bean team up at the time of the eclipse, turning against him to steal his Shen Gong Wu. Category:Fighter Category:Evil Ruler Category:Master Manipulator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mastermind Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Dragons Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Hero Category:Slavedrivers Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sorcerers Category:Honorable Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Psychics Category:Teleporters